Pecado
by itzel black
Summary: Pansy y Draco llevan un ano de casados durante ese tiempo el no la ha tocado por lo que ella pierde las esperanzas de sentirse mujer hasta que su suegro le hace ver que siempre hay una salida: infdelidad
1. Chapter 1

Perdiendo el tiempo

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las noches que llevaba tratando de hacer lo mismo sin obtener resultados satisfactorios a veces se preguntaba a si misma que es lo que estaba hacienda a lado de un hombre que ni siquiera la veía como mujer, bueno ni siquiera como un simple adorno para el ella era peor que un cero a la izquierda, no la tomaba en cuenta, los días pasaban y pasaban y el simplemente hacia como si no existiera y la verdad que lo hacía bien.

Pero para una mujer joven de apenas 19 años era difícil llevar adelante un matrimonio así desde hacía poco más de un ano no sabía lo que era tener un orgasmo en realidad jamás lo supo quiso mantenerse intacta para el…de nada le sirvió simplemente nada le funcionaba al tratarse de Draco, nada a parte de eso tenía que lidiar con el titulo de cornuda su esposo tenía una amante no muy lejos de Londres si mucho la localización de esta quedaba a unos metros y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de la sangre sucia quien para colmo ya le había dado una hija.

Ella era la única que sabia del más obscuro secreto de Draco no sabía lo que Lucius podría llegar a hacer si se enterara que su propio hijo habría mezclado su sangre al engendrar un mestizo muchas veces quiso tomar venganza demostrarle a esa miserable sangre sucia quien era Pansy Malfoy pero inmediatamente la pequeña Rose llegaba a sus pensamientos para ablandar su corazón que de momento si bien parecía de roca solo con pensar en ella volvía a ablandarse pensando que ella no tenia culpa de eso se aprovechaba Draco, que era una maldita débil sin voluntad para nada ni siquiera para hacer valer sus derechos como esposa.

Esa noche se supone celebrarían su primer aniversario ja como si eso realmente importara, pero a raíz de las insistencias de sus padres y de su propio suegro porque ella y Draco consumaran el matrimonio se había animado a organizar una cena romántica que tendría lugar en Malfoy Manior ella se veía al espejo una y otra vez checando que el vestido verde esmeralda que había escogido para la ocasión mostrara más de lo debido, el maquillaje estuviese completo, los zapatos en fin todo hasta el mas mínimo detalle estaba segura que si esta vez las cosas no salían como ella las tenia planeadas pediría el divorcio no estaba dispuesta a pasarse el resto de su vida a lado de un pedazo de hielo andante ella si quería saber lo que realmente era el amor y si en Draco no lo encontró pues ya se encargaría de buscarlo por otra parte pero mientras estaba dispuesta a dar su última batalla sino daría a Granger la total victoria que a ella poco le importaba a fin de cuentas.

Se asomo por la ventana el auto de Draco a estaba aparcado así que no dudo ni un minuto para salir disparada de su habitación dispuesta a recibir a su marido con toda la calurosidad que correspondían a una joven esposa en espera de ser tomada por su esposo. Apenas entro Draco observo todo no pudo evitar bufar y rodar los ojos otro intento de parte de Pansy por llevárselo a la cama.

-buenas noches.-su voz algo aguda y a la vez sensual lo despertó de sus pensamientos clavo por unos momentos sus ojos en ella más bien en el vestido no iba a negar que se veía sexy totalmente provocativa pero no tanto como para querer estar con ella.-espero que no vengas agotado esta noche.

-de hecho sí, estoy un poco cansado.- respondió el de mala gana, ella ni se inmuto en el fondo ya se esperaba esa respuesta la había venido escuchando doce meses enteros tanto que ya se sabía todo de memoria.-solo desearía…

-darme una ducha, descansar un poco mañana será un día más largo que el anterior, ¿estuve bien?

-¿qué pretendes con todo esto Pansy?-pregunto él mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-digamos que estoy interesada en salvar nuestro matrimonio.-Draco la miro estaba burlándose y no entendía él porque.

-sabes perfectamente que eso nunca pasara, tu y yo nos casamos por deseo de nuestros padres al menos yo no sé tú pero…

-no te preocupes eso también ya me lo sé como sabrás doce meses a tu lado me han servido para darme cuenta de muchas cosas querido aunque la mayoría sean malas.

-¿a que te refieres?

-por ejemplo lo de la pequeña Rose.-una sonrisa retorcida surco los labios de Pansy había veces en que amaba su parte maléfica.-¿que diría Lucius si se enterara que has mezclado su tan preciada sangre pura con Granger?

-¿serias capaz?

Draco estaba alarmado en el fondo admitía que Pansy tenía razón de solo pensar que su padre se enterara de que vivía en concubinato con Hermione y que encima de eso habían procreado una hija juntos sería capaz de matarlo a el junto con ellas la pureza de la sangre era lo mas primordial en la vida de su padre y sinceramente no quería ver como Hermione se retorcía bajo la maldición cruciatus que tanto encantaba a Lucius

-a estas alturas ya puedo ser capaz de todo Draco, absolutamente de todo.-ella al ver la cara que puso le dio lastima por lo que decidió retractar sus palabras aunque no fuera sinceramente.- olvídalo solo quería jugarte una broma pesada.

-lo has logrado pero dime ya que es todo esto.

-ya te lo dije nuestros padres insisten en que consumemos aunque verdaderamente yo no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, ya estoy aburrida como quien dice.

-y entonces, ¿porque lo haces?

-que no has oído, por insistencia nuestros padres quieren un heredero.

Draco soltó el aire pausadamente ahora estaba en un serio aprieto.

-que les has dicho.

-que haría lo posible aunque no es cierto viéndolo claramente.

Pansy ya estaba sentada en el lugar que correspondía en el comedor, Draco le imito la cena transcurrió en el más profundo silencio apenas mirándose a través de las copas de cristal, por su parte Pansy se había acabado de rendir ahora la bandera blanca estaba izada.

-Draco.-dijo luego de unos instantes de incomodo silencio.-creo que tengo una oferta que hacerte.

-escucho.

Pansy se puso en pie fue a la oficina regresando luego de quince minutos tendiéndole a Draco un sobre amarillo, el rubio la miro con algo de extrañeza, estaba demasiado rara esa noche pero aun así tomo el sobre en cuanto leyó el papel lo primero que izo que echarse a reír.

-¿se puede saber cuál es el motivo para tanta risa?

-Pansy.-hablo Draco más calmado.-¿tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?

-si, por eso lo hago porque la tengo.

-me estas pidiendo el divorcio.

-no es lo que deseabas.

-sinceramente no.

Pansy se quedo impresionada esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa a que estaba jugando Draco? No lo sabía y ni le importaba saberlo.

-pues yo si lo quiero.-su voz se había hecho más seria.-es la única salida para dejar de soportarnos Draco, eso es lo que hacemos diariamente soportarnos dime, ¿no has soñado nunca con hacer tu vida lejos de aquí a lado de la sangre sucia y tu mestiza? Pues he ahí la oportunidad que te abriría las puertas de la libertad tanto a ti como a mí.

-buen discurso Parkinson, sin duda que obtendrías un excelente papel en el ministerio como senadora pero no, no pienso hacer el ridículo ¿como crees que quedaría mi reputación luego de eso? No pienso verlo Hermione por su parte está bien no les hace falta nada ni a ella ni a Rose ¿entonces para que tanto alboroto?

-me fastidie de ser la estúpida cornuda, eso es lo que pasa por eso te exijo que firmes ese maldito papel.

Draco ya estaba harto de esa discusión que no pararía en nada productivo por lo que decidió romper el papel.

-ahí está tu divorcio nos casamos para toda la vida Pansy, así seguirá siendo hasta que uno de los dos se muera entonces podremos ser libres pero solamente hasta que llegue ese momento porque no pienso dejarte ni estando loco.

Termino de hablar y se retiro del comedor dejando a Pansy mas confundida que antes no sabía cuánto sería capaz de aguantar su calvario pero estaba segura que no sería por mucho tiempo.


	2. pasion por lo prohibido

Pasion por lo prohibido

-¡cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo!-el patriarca Malfoy volcó todo lo que había en su escritorio lleno de rabia ¿Qué era mucho pedir que le consiguieran una secretaria buena y eficiente? ¿era mucho pedir?-¡que yo recuerde te pedí una secretaria no una puta barata!

Jhonny estaba temblando de pies solo porque necesitaba demasiado el empleo que tenia con Lucius Malfoy era lo que le obligaba a seguir en Malfoy's Company y eso apra poder pagarse los estudios ya que el señor Malfoy pagaba bien pero tenia un carácter…

-p-pero yo solo hice lo que el señor me pidió.-dijo el joven con voz temblorosa.

-¿a caso te pedí una cara bonita?-el muchacho meneo la cabeza rápidamente.-¿te pedí un buen par de piernas? ¿senos grandes?

-n-no señor.

-¡ENTONCES PORQUE JODIDOS ME TRAJISTE TODA ESA BOLA DE.-en eso sonó el teléfono Johnny respiro profundamente.-¿digame Jenny?

-señor su nuera espera en el hall.

-¿Por qué no le ha hecho pasar?

-disculpe señor.

Lucius colgó el teléfono dirigiendo su mirada gris lentamente hacia Johnny quien seguía con los pies enterrados en su sitio.

-por el momento esto se queda asi pero si vuelves a hacer un error mas te juro que..

-no pierda cuidado señor, hare las cosas como a usted le gusta.

-eso espero ahora largo.

Johnny no necesito que le dijeran dos veces para salir corriendo de lo que el consideraba el infierno, salió tropezándose con las cosas e incluso casi atropella a la nuera del dueño del imperio Malfoy.

-caray Johnny que cara.-se burlo Pansy en cuanto lo vio salir despavoridamente cargando unos folders.-¿Qué le hiciste ahora eh?

Lucius solo soltó una carcajada, aun era una mujer joven debía aprender más sobre que llevar al frente una empresa que no era lo mismo que llevar al frente un hogar.

-¿ a qué debo el honor de la visita si puedo saberlo?

Pansy chasqueo la lengua, se aburría de no hacer nada en esa norme mansión en la que Draco la mantenía encerrada los 365 días del ano ese día en la mañana salió de viaje y estaba cien por ciento segura que había ido con Granger. Entre tanto Lucius esperaba una respuesta mientras se necia de un lado a otro en su sofá de cuero negro.

-¿y bien?

-nada.-Pansy miro otra vez su copa de Whiskey de fuego.-solo que estoy aburrida y no sé qué hacer para matar el tedio, así que decidí venir quizás tengas algo en que hacerme útil en todo este imperio no crees.

Lucius se quedo con la boca abierta era inusual oírla hablar así, la cosa era que no quería tenerla cerca estaba seguro que no podría controlar sus impulsos sabia que no estaba bien desear con todas sus fuerzas a la esposa de su hijo pero nada podía hacerle ya.

-Pansy me has tomado por sorpresa.

-por favor Lucius.-Pansy se precipito hacia su suegro para abrazarlo, Lucius sentía el corazón latirle a mil por hora.-di que tienes algo para mi si, anda por favor di que sí.

Ante la insistencia de su nuera no tuvo de otra más que aceptar ni modo.

-¿ya sabe Draco de esto Pansy, sabe que quieres trabajar aquí?

Pansy se quedo muda, no en realidad Draco ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba por estar más pendiente de Granger y de Rose así que ella era dueña de sí misma ya que marido solo lo tenía para tapar las apariencias.

-si.-mintió.-ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo no te preocupes por el no habrá problema.

-está bien, ¿y cómo en que te gustaría laborar?

-mmm escuche que estas buscando secretaria.

-p-pero Pansy.-Lucius estaba realmente impresionado.-ese no es trabajo para alguien como tu, mira vete a tu casa y habla con Draco después…

-anda Lucius, por favor habías dicho que si.

-de acuerdo.-tomo el teléfono. -Johnny cancele todos los anuncios que había opuesto ya tengo lo que necesito.

-sí señor.

-está bien desde mamana comenzaras a laborar en Malfoy's Company.

Pansy se dejo caer en la silla mientras que Lucius solo meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro la tendría cerca de el todo el santo día , solo Merlín ya le iluminaria la mente para que no hiciera nada tonto y pudiera contener sus deseos de tomarla.


	3. primer día de trabajo

Primer día de trabajo

Pansy se levanto de muy buen humor ese martes al fin tendría algo en que ocuparse mientras su esposo no estaba a fin de cuentas Draco no se molestaba en preguntarle si quiera que había hecho por lo que no tenia porque darle cuentas de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Se dio un baño rápido para dirigirse a su guardarropa casi no tenia ropa formal por lo que escogió un vestido que si se ponía a pensar dejaba mucho a la imaginación: corto un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sttrapple y por si fuera poco rojo a ella le pareció un poco atrevido una vez que se miro al espejo con el puesto pero que iba a hacerle si no tenia ropa más seria, tomo un bolso , se coloco los tacones para salir a desayunar como siempre sola, en un año ya se había acostumbrado era como si prácticamente no estuviera casada salvo por el retrato que estaba colgado en la sala donde estaban ella y Draco vestidos de novios ese era la una evidencia que tenia de su matrimonio…ah y claro no podía faltar el papel que ambos firmaron el día que se convirtieron desafortunadamente en marido y mujer.

-buenos días ama.-saludo Alina su elfina de confianza.-¿desea algo para desayunar?

-buenos días Alina, no gracias.-Pansy apenas tomo unos tragos al jugo de naranja.-desayunare en el trabajo.

Puso el vaso en su lugar camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la camioneta mediante la red de polvos flu hubiese llegado más rápido pero en las veces que había ido a la empresa de su suegro estaba segura que no había ninguna red de comunicación mágica en Malfoy's Company, por lo que tenía que tomar el transporte muggle.

Mientras tanto en la oficina presidencial el rubio mayor estaba siendo presa de unos terribles nervios, no era para mas agregar que su nuera, la mujer que le quitaba el sueño desde que tenía dieciséis años entraría a trabajar ahí en cuestión de minutos ya se arrepentía de haberle dado el trabajo pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

-vamos Lucius ¿Qué tan malo puede ser que quieras follarte a tu nuera? Después de todo no es culpa tuya que la mujer de tu hijo sea todo un forro.

Lucius hecho una mirada asesina a Lionel le podría perdonar todo incluso entre ellos mismos compartían las mismas amantes pero lo que no le perdonaba es que se expresara de ese modo de Pansy mucho menos en su cara.

-solo voy a decirte una cosa Lionel.-Lucius hizo su voz un tanto más grave.-quiero que cuando vayas a hablar de ella lo hagas con el debido respeto. Pansy no es como las demás putas con las que estas acostumbrado a meterte ¿has entendido?

Lionel escuchaba sorprendido la defensa que Lucius hacia a su nuera en realidad eran las palabras de cualquier hombrecillo enamorado de un amor imposible, dado a que ella estaba casada no con un hombre cualquiera sino con su propio hijo.

-está bien. Pero ten en cuenta que el tiempo no pasara en balde Lucius algún día tus propios actos serán los que te lleven a demostrarle lo que realmente sientes.

Lucius caminaba de un lado a otro estaba ya en su límite de desesperación ¡Merlín porque tenía que pasarle a él! Sabía a ciencia cierta que Draco siempre fue el objeto de las miradas de Pansy, cuando ambos crecieron el mismo Draco sugirió romper el matrimonio dado que no estaba enamorado de ella pero en las uniones de los sangre pura lo que menos importa son los sentimientos eso lo aprendió mas por obligación que por voluntad propia cuando su padre Abraxas Malfoy lo comprometió a la fuerza con Narcissa Black estañado enamorado de la propia madre de Pansy. Vaya que las Parkinson eran su martirio: primero la madre y después la hija ¡qué coño!

Lo mismo paso cuando lo del compromiso de Draco y Pansy su hijo alegaba estar enamorado de otra…de la que mientras duro el secreto no supo el nombre pero bajo unas buenas fuentes de información tanto mágicas como muggles al poco tiempo pudo saber que la tercera en discordia era nada menos que la sangre sucia, lo que considero como una aberración el que Draco quisiese mezclar su sangre de tan asquerosa manera nunca lo permitiría y si así fuera estaba dispuesto incluso hasta a matar a quien fuera con tal de seguir conservando la pureza de su familia.

-¡como sea!-remato Lucius.-ya sabré como le hare para tratar al menos de fingir que me es indiferente ahora vete y déjame a solas un rato tengo que poner mis ideas en orden y tu no me ayudas mucho.

Lionel no dijo nada solo se limito a hacer caso a parte porque entendía la necesidad de Lucius por estar solo, estaba seguro que ahora con su nuera ahí las cosas para Lucius serian más difíciles pues lo conocía perfectamente como para darse cuenta de que Lucius rara vez podía controlar sus impulsos.

Mientras Lucius estaba hecho todo un lio Pansy acababa de aparcar la camioneta en el estacionamiento de la empresa antes de bajar tuvo buen cuidado de echarse un saco encima del vestido que le hacía sentir un tanto incomoda debido a lo corto que era sin embargo le daba la sensación de sentirse sexy. Estaba nerviosa por su primer día de trabajo se quedo unos minutos en el vehículo y luego se resigno a bajar consciente de que tendría que hacer eso quisiera o no, camino con paso seguro hasta llegar a la oficina de Lucius. Antes de entrar quiso estar segura de que todo estuviera en su respectivo lugar saco de su bolso un espejo y un labial rojo para resaltar poco mas su maquillaje al mismo tiempo que acomodaba los rulos de su cabello una vez lista giro la perilla adentrándose en la oficina de su suegro. Parado junto a la ventana.

-buenos días.-saludo con más entusiasmo que antes.

-hola Pansy.-Lucius contesto el saludo.-¿emocionada?

-si algo, estoy nerviosa es solo eso.

Lucius no pudo evitar una risa, era evidente dado a que no dejaba en paz los dedos.

-no te preocupes así es siempre la primera vez, luego te acostumbraras por ahora hay que empezar ya que tenemos un mes bastante estresante debido al lanzamiento de la nueva línea de ropa.

-bien.-Pansy corrió al que se suponía era su escritorio tomo una libreta junto con un lápiz para ponerse a escribir las ordenes de su suegro…perdón jefe.-dime.

Lucius no se había dado cuenta de a qué hora se quito el saco pero lo que si sabía es que ese vestido que traía no lo estaba ayudando mucho inmediatamente clavo sus ojos sus piernas, largas y torneadas subiéndola poco a poco hasta la cintura teniendo por parada final lo senos un poco mas podrían salirse de aquel sexy y provocador vestido, unas buenas bofetadas mentales fueron las que le hicieron volver a su cruda realidad.

-¿Lucius?-lo llamo Pansy por tercera vez.

-s…si ¿me decías?

-que si que hago.

-bien de momento habla con Nott dile que posponga el almuerzo del jueves para el lunes que viene, pregunta Norton sobre los últimos estados de cuenta bancarios pide que traigan los libros de contabilidad y resérvame una mesa para esta noche en el Du Nord.

-¿es todo?

-sí, si luego te diré que mas hacer.


	4. asfixiante

Asfixiante

Lucius se quedo pensando unos segundos, Pansy aun seguía de pie esperando alguna otra orden de su ''jefe'' hasta que al fin dio señales de vida.

-no, sabes que lo del restaurant definitivamente cancélalo solo tráeme lo demás quieres.

-bueno, como quieras.

Pansy se dio la media vuelta camino hasta su escritorio mientras Lucius no podía despegar los ojos de las piernas de la muchacha ¡Merlín es que estaban tan bien torneadas! Parecía que lo invitaban al menos a deslizar sus dedos por ellas se le figuraba que la piel de su nuera podría ser tan fina y suave que incluso podría competir con la misma seda.

No podía creerlo en todos los anos que llevaba siendo un seductor nato nunca le había pasado algo semejante mucho menos con una mujer que bien podría ser su hija mucho peor la esposa de su hijo, eso es lo que más le jodia. Saber que se sentía atraído por Pansy Parkinson o mejor dicho Malfoy llevaba casi quince minutos tratando de concentrarse con ese maldito papel, quince minutos leyendo el mismo párrafo sin poder descifrar lo que tenia de cuando en cuando sus ojos viajaban hasta donde Pansy, la morena se daba cuenta solo le sonreía un tanto tímida, era el colmo apenas tenía quince minutos y ya estaba sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de abalanzarse sobre ella comérsela hasta donde pudiera, le estaba costando controlarse, eso lo sabía de sobre por lo que decidió aventar el documento ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después.

-¿vas a salir?-pregunto Pansy al verlo tomar su abrigo y portafolios rápidamente.

-este…si, quede de ir a desayunar con unos clientes ¿ya está listo lo de los libros de cuentas?

-en eso estoy, llamare al banco a ver qué me dicen.

-bien procura que te los traigan para ahora en la tarde o mas tarde mañana necesito revisarlos es urgente.

-bueno que te vaya bien con tus clientes Lucius.

Pansy le dirigió una sonrisa, Lucius se quedo embobado viéndola, de nuevo las bofetadas mentales le hicieron volver a la normalidad incluso Pansy lo noto un poco raro,

-¿te sientes bien Lucius?

-s…si.-Contesto Lucius con la voz temblorosa.-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no pues, por nada olvídalo. Son los nervios ya sabes gente importante.

-lo sé. Suerte.

-gracias.

Luego de salir de su oficina Lucius pudo respirar mas tranquilamente estar ahí sentía que le estaba asfixiando poco a poco, tenía que controlarse pero por el momento lo único que necesitaba era un trago a la vez que echar un polvo solo así podría volver más tranquilo sin pensar en tirarse a su nuera.

Llego a la oficina de Lionel pero deseo no haber abierto la puerta ,la escena era algo comprometedora aunque le también lo hacía por ese lado no había ningún problema en la secretaria de Lionel salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo dejándolos solos.

-¿y ahora tu porque esa cara?-se burlo Lionel.

-cállate imbécil que bien sabes cuál es mi problema.

-¿quieres salir a tomar algo?

-justo a eso vengo.

Lionel recogió sus cosas acompañó a Lucius hasta el bar donde quedaban para platicar o simplemente pasar un rato agradable, Lucius llamo al mesero pidiendo un whiskey doble necesitaba beber algo rápido para calmarse la ansiedad que traía encima.

-¿vas a decirme como te está yendo?

Lucius dejo escapar un suspiro dio una bocanada a su puro hasta que decidió confesar.

-digamos que necesitaba salir de ahí, no puedo concentrarme en nada Lionel solo la miro a cada dos segundos y eso se me hacen eternos.

-vaya, entonces es una enfermedad crónica por lo que veo te ha dado duro.

-más de lo que yo pensaba, Lionel necesito sacármela de la cabeza tan pronto como pueda, esto no puede seguir así.

Lionel se dedico a asentir al menos Lucius estaba consciente de que aquello seria visto como algo pecaminoso ver a un suegro revolcarse con su nuera no sería bien aceptad y de sobra afectaría en mayor parte a sus negocios, Lucius no permitiría que todo el poderío acumulado a través de dieciséis anos se fuese al carajo por una jovencita de 19 anos.

-¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Lucius lo miro de manera irónica es que hacía falta ser imbécil.

-¿crees que si lo supiera estaría contándotelo precisamente a ti Lionel?

-hey, hey, hey tampoco me hables como si fuera un muggle cualquiera sí.

-perdóname, necesito otro.

-¿otro qué?

-pues otro trago ¿Qué mas ha de ser?

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio Lucius echo una mirada a su reloj habían pasado casi dos horas era el momento de retirarse.

-¿Cómo te vas?-pregunto Lionel impresionado.

-sí, solo necesitaba distraerme un poco como ya lo he logrado lo más conveniente será que me vaya.

-mmm nos veremos aquí en la noche.

-eso creo.

Lucius salió un tanto encandilado del bar, comprendió que por más que no quisiera tenía que regresar a la empresa otra vez volver a la misma rutina, pero en fin ya se acostumbraría a tenerla cerca.


	5. celos

_**Celos**_

Para Pansy trabajar se volvió más que indispensable, aunque no ganara mucho, al menos la hacía distraerse, olvidarse de la casa, de Granger, Draco en fin muchas cosas que hacían que su cabeza casi le faltara nada para reventar.

La primera semana trabajando con su suegro estuvo más que bien su suelo: cinco mil galeones en efectivo nada mal para una simple secretaria de presidencia; sobre todo le encantaba su nueva vida independiente, los días se iban rápido y las noches no eran tan largas.

Los primeros en respingar por su nuevo trabajo fueron obviamente su esposo y su madre la que no dejaba de recalcar cuales eran los deberes para las esposas casadas con hombres sangres pura, ricos, guapos sobre todo pone cuernos; claro ella no sabía nada del infierno que vivía cada noche que llegaba a Malfoy manior mucho menos Lucius el pensaba que las cosas entre Draco y ella marchaban sobre ruedas era lo mejor para todo pero más para ella.

-¿vas de salida?-pregunto Lucius al verla vaciar todo lo que había en el escritorio bueno más bien sus vastas cosas.

-eh…si de hecho ya me voy ¿tú te quedas?

-no, termine todos mis pendientes afortunadamente lo único que quiero es ir a casa y descansar ha sido un día muy largo.-se sobo con la mano la parte trasera del cuello.-¿no quieres que te acompañe ?

-bueno un poco de compañía no hace mal a nadie.

Lucius dejo escapar una risa, Pansy acabo de poner en orden sus cosas, tomo su maletín y el brazo de su suegro para meterse a una de las chimeneas encantadas que había en los pisos inferiores de la empresa para uso de los pocos magos que laboraban ahí.

-Malfoy manior.

En cuestión de minutos estuvieron en la chimenea principal o sea la del gran salón de Malfoy manior, Pansy y Lucius salieron de ahí sacudiendo el hollín de sus ropas.

-vivir entre muggles se hace costumbre.-dijo Lucius sin parar de sacudir su saco.-hasta había olvidado cómo termina uno cuando viaja por la red de polvos flu.

-eso es porque quieres.-Pansy se acerco con dos copas de vino de elfo.-¿Por qué no vives con nosotros? La casa está muy grande tiene bastantes habitaciones a parte tu odias a los muggles, no entiendo cómo puedes ser capaz de vivir con ellos mucho mas acostumbrarte a su vida.

Lucius tomo el primer trago a su copa mirando fijamente a Pansy, era una muchacha observadora si odiaba a los muggles más que otra cosa pero si empresa dependía mas del dinero muggle que del mágico, había formado su imperio gracias al trabajo de obra muggle y por eso es que debía vivir entre ellos.

-eres aun joven y muy inexperta Pansy, con el tiempo quizás comprendas un poco más las cosas pero.-se había percatado de que algo faltaba en la que anteriormente fuera su casa y ese algo era Draco.-¿Dónde está tu marido?

Pansy esta vez agacho la cabeza ahora como le iba a hacer.

-bueno el está en un viaje de negocios, de hecho tiene toda la semana fuera.

-que interesante, y has sabido de él.

Pansy se puso más pálida que el mármol, apenas iba a hablar al parecer era su noche de suerte, Draco apareció en la chimenea de la casa con maletas y todo.

-¡padre! Que gusto verlo por aquí.

Se aproximo a Lucius dándole un abrazo aunque fingido pero en fin, luego fue a sentarse a un lado de Pansy abrazándola tiernamente como si se tratara del mejor matrimonio del mundo, Lucius lo comprendió al instante los celos acudieron el bola a él.

-¿a poco no es una mujer excepcional?-pregunto dando un beso en su frente.

Pansy se encontraba en esos momentos un poco aturdida, Draco nunca la abrazaba mucho menos la besaba

-si.-dijo finalmente Lucius.-claro que lo es.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene aquí?

-hace unos minutos.-miro su reloj de mano.-por la hora creo que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero incomodar.

-¿no piensas quedarte a cenar Lucius?-pregunto Pansy antes de que Lucius se pusiera en pie.

-no, de hecho no tengo nada de apetito de todos modos gracias por la invitación, que pasen buena noche.

-igualmente.-respondieron Draco y Pansy.

Una vez a solas Draco tomo a Pansy por el antebrazo la morena hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿se puede saber que tanto hacías con él a solas?

Apretó un poco mas su brazo, Pansy a pesar del dolor no se digno a responder a su pregunta lo que acabo por enfurecerlo.

-te hice una pregunta Pansy.

Pansy seguía en silencio Draco aflojo su agarre pero aun así se negó a responder, el rubio atesto entonces una mano en su mejilla haciéndola caer hasta el suelo temblando de rabia, alzo la vista viendo a Draco con todo el rencor que podía levantándose poco a poco hasta volver a quedar de pie.

-no…vuelvas…a…ponerme…una…mano…encima.-dijo jadeando dado a que tenia la respiración entrecortada.

-pues entonces responde a lo que te pregunte.

-no hacía nada de lo que pudiera avergonzarme, ¿satisfecho?

Draco se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, no le creía a saber cuánto tiempo habrían estado solos, Draco era el único que sabía de los sentimientos de Lucius hacia Pansy dado a que fue el mismo Lucius quien lo confeso minutos antes de casarse con ella.

-¿Por qué regresaste tan rápido?-hablo Pansy más tranquila volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.- pensé que durarías mas días.

Draco se calmo, el también tomo asiento.

-volví porque me dijeron que trabajabas con mi padre, ¿Qué tanto haces ahí? ¿No tan han dicho que…

-de decírmelo si, mi madre ha insistido para que deje la empresa, pero como no hare caso pues simplemente no la dejare.

Draco se puso en pie caminando lentamente hacia Pansy.

-solo te diré una cosa, y escúchalo muy bien porque voy a hacerlo una vez, no quiero saber que has vuelto a pisar ese lugar Pansy…

-tú a mi no me das ordenes, no has sabido comportarte como un marido de deveras no, me vengas ahora con esas cosas.

Draco no soporto mas tomo a Pansy del cabello obligándola a ponerse en pie.

-quiero que dejes de trabajar en esa empresa.

-no.

-lo harás, si no quieres ver tu reputación dañada lo harás.

Pansy miro a Draco nuevamente con furia, se quedo así unos minutos y luego marcho corriendo a su habitación.


	6. ultimatum

Ultimátum

Un día se hizo un mes, una semana un año, un año más de dos en fin tanto tiempo las cosas entre Draco, Pansy y Lucius seguían Igual entre tanto la que no encontraba la suya era Hermione Granger antes de volver a ser Granger fue Weasley pero tuvo la osadía de poner el cuerno a Ronald con Draco, el pelirrojo la descubrió hizo uso de todas sus influencias ayudado por Potter y toda su familia logro hundirla acabando con su brillante carrera de abogada, la echaron peor que a un perro callejero del ministerio de magia, estuvo a punto de perder hasta la varita de no haberle recordado al ministro durante el juicio que ella también había ayudado a derrocar el poderío del señor obscuro en otros tiempos y claro si podía contarse la ayuda que Draco su amante le brindo dándole la asesoría de un buen abogado que la ayudo a que no la deportaran al mundo muggle del que había salido hacia más de nueve años ; mundo que curiosamente no quería volver a pisar pues le recordaba que ella venia de ahí, sus raíces estaban sembradas en ese mundo que estaba entre la escala más baja de la jerarquía de magos al menos el haber sido heroína en la segunda guerra mágica le dio un poco de respeto entre mestizos y puros.

No podía quejarse aunque viviera a la sombra de ser la amante oficial de Draco Malfoy envidiaba celosamente el puesto de Pansy durante tres años estuvo ansiando que Draco le pidiera el divorcio a Parkinson, claro siempre tenían que estar las diferencias de sangre sobretodo el problema con Rose la que nunca pasaría a ser de sangre pura por su estado mestizo.

Otra buena razón era Lucius Malfoy, le daba terror que Lucius supiera de la existencia de su hija, seguramente Draco provocaría su ira y haría algo en contra suya o peor aun de Rose quien no tenía la culpa de nada más que de tener unos padres adúlteros.

Tenía más de dos horas esperando a la verdadera señora Malfoy en un restaurante de la comunidad mágica donde la mayoría de las personas que había ahí la miraban con repudió, si no era que con odio; a cada mirada la castaña sonreía cínicamente o se erguía en su silla con altivez haciendo que a más de uno se le desencajara la quijada ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan vulgar como ella viviendo entre ellos?

Era sencillamente inaudito porque si de algo estaba segura Hermione Granger es que más de un mago voto a favor que fuese expulsada de ese mundo, de su mundo al momento de entrar al colegio Hogwarts a los once años. Al fin después de dos horas con veinte minutos. Pansy Malfoy arribo al lugar, desde su lugar en aquella alejada mesa Hermione miraba como toda la gente hacia ademanes de respeto en cuanto ella pasaba, no pudo evitar apretar los puños debajo de la mesa debido a la impotencia. ¡Cuánto no hubiera deseado tener ella esas muestras de respeto que le daban a la otra! ¡Cuántas veces anhelaba que Draco durmiera en su cama todas las noches y no solamente los fines de semana! Desafortunadamente tuvo que volver a su cruda realidad, las amantes ese era el trato que recibían, vivian relegadas a un segundo lugar, escondidas de la gente mientras los maridos se iban con sus esposas las verdaderas dueñas de sus vidas ;mientras que ellas solo podían darse el lujo de disfrutar unos cuantos minutos de compañía.

-llegas tarde Parkinson.-siseo Hermione sin dejar de menear su taza de café el cual hacia varios minutos estaba frio.

Pansy no dijo nada se sentó en la silla, llamando al mesero para hacer su pedido.

-¿Qué desea la señora?-el mesero dijo la palabra ''señora'' lo más alto que pudo ganándose una mirada llena de odio de Hermione.

-solo café y pastel de chocolate.

-enseguida.

Se fue tan rápido como llego luego de varios minutos de silencio Pansy puso sus orbes verdes en Granger, una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de esta.

-hay mucha gente a nuestro lado hoy Granger.-hablo Pansy entretenida doblando y desdoblando una servilleta.-me imagino que eso te hace sentir nerviosa, tantos ojos curiosos encima de ti, tantos murmullos probablemente haciendo críticas a tu persona.

Hermione se quedo mirando durante largo rato a Pansy por su apariencia parecía estar tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación más que vivir por ella misma olvidándose de los demás, más que para ella misma porque Draco solo la tenia para tapar las apariencias, para presumirla ante la sociedad como una mujer bella a la que puede arreglar de un modo o de otro un simple adorno mas para su casa, con la diferencia que Pansy era un adorno caro de esos que se mandaban hacer a Paris, Barcelona o Viena mientras que ella solo podía alcanzar uno de lo que estaban mallugados, precisamente aquellos que salían solamente poniéndolos de oferta.

-demasiada para mi gusto, no me gusta tener tantos ojos encima de mí.

Pansy se alegraba en el fondo con todo su odio hacia Hermione, lo único que la hacía feliz en medio de ese maldito matrimonio por conveniencia en el que estaba sumida era que la sangre sucia sufriera los malos tratos de las amantes.

-es lo que mereces, todos tenemos lo que merecemos en esta vida Granger.

-dime a que has venido, ¿para qué me citaste en este lugar?

Pansy se quedo pensativa, quería repasar bien por segunda vez lo que pediría a continuación, bien sabía que no sería cosa fácil; de lo único que estaba segura ; es que no había cosa que anhelara más que verse libre de Draco y si Hermione era una posible herramienta para conseguir esa libertad pues la usaría a su antojo.

-¿del uno al diez cuanto deseas estar con Draco Granger?

Hermione se quedo en shock ¿a caso le estaba preguntando que si le gustaba estar con Draco?

-¿perdón?

-te hare la pregunta desde una perspectiva diferente Hermione, ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer con tal de tener a Draco contigo?

Hermione estaba nerviosa, siempre tenía algo que decir para cualquier cuestión ahora estaba prácticamente sin palabras, la nueva actitud de Pansy la puso a pensar más de la cuenta ¿y si todo era una trampa?

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Parkinson?

Pansy resoplo, lo único que pretendía estaba más que claro: ser libre, salir de esa jaula de oro que era Malfoy manior y vivir su vida a su antojo.

-eso es cosa que a ti no te importa.-acoto finalmente sacando todo su orgullo Slytherin.-quiero una respuesta Hermione.

-no lo sé, lo único que sé es que quiero dejar de ser la querida pero en cuestión a tu pregunta no sé que soy capaz de hacer con tal de atraerlo a mi lado.

Pansy se rio de modo disimulado ahora Granger se hacia la tímida.

-vamos no seas hipócrita, sé muy bien lo que quieres y estoy dispuesta a cedértelo, solo tienes que decirme que eres capaz de hacer con tal de retenerlo a tu lado.

-e…es que no se que responderte, como te habrás dado cuenta me has pillado por sorpresa he de decir que me esperaba todo menos eso, pensé que vendrías a reclamarme, a echarme en cara que Draco pasa más tiempo conmigo que contigo.

-ahora eres tu quien me echa en cara lo que ya se dé sobra, se que contigo se dio el lujo de procrear una hija, que desde que estábamos en el colegio mantuvo una relación escondida y cuando te casaste con Weasley la siguieron manteniendo dime Granger de quien fue tu primer hijo…Hugo ¿cierto? De quien fue ¿de Draco o de Ron?

Pansy estaba metiéndose en terreno escabroso, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en Hugo su primer hijo, el que procreo estando en matrimonio todavía con Ronald Weasley y que con la mano en la cintura se lo arrebato de los brazos prohibiéndole todo acercamiento a él, vivía destrozada tres años de no saber nada de él, lo único que sabía es que Ron vive en Viena con su hijo, también supo que Ron era un hombre más rico que los Malfoy, gracias al narcotráfico y que se caso con Luna Lovegood.

-de Hugo no se prácticamente nada, no sé como es, como esta, si lo tratan bien, si lo tratan mal, me alejaron del, me lo arrancaron de los brazos sin permitirme que le diera un último vistazo para grabarme sus facciones, no me permitieron nada antes de cedérselo por completo a Ron y a mi dejarme con las manos vacías, lo único que me queda para reconfortar mi dolor es Rose al menos a ella no pueden quitármela porque nació de una relación adultera, Rose es solo mía, nada mas mía.

Las lagrimas escapaban a torrentes de los ojos de Hermione mientras Pansy escuchaba enternecida lo que fue parte de su pasado, durante años se dedico solamente a criticarla y odiarla abiertamente sin saber que había de tras de toda esa historia, un largo martirio estaba segura que si ella estuviera en su lugar probablemente hacia bastante tiempo que no podría mantenerse en pie, en serio comenzaba a admirar el espíritu de Hermione sin duda por algo la eligieron para Gryffindor, aun con todos sus defectos Hermione era valiente. Salir de las adversidades con la cabeza en alto, seguir su vida como Merlín le diera a entender así estuviera llorando lagrimas de sangre por dentro.

-lo único que puedo responderte.-continuo Hermione.-es tratar de seducir mas a Draco, si lo quiero a mi lado, solo estoy con el por la protección que me da mas no por amor. Lo hago porque quiero un padre para mi hija, me gustaría que Rose creciera en un ambiente agradable, sé que no le es muy ameno saber que su padre la visita solo dos días por semana unas horas para luego volver contigo.

Pansy se sorprendió de escuchar eso, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos más de la cuenta, volvió a ser la misma de antes, su carácter frio se apodero al cien por ciento de ella.

-entonces supongo estas dispuesta a apoyarme.

-no puedo lograrlo, sabes que mientras estés tu a su lado el no querrá saber nada de divorcio o algo parecido.

-pues hazlo.-dijo Pansy con firmeza.-haz lo que este a tu alcance pero quítamelo de encima.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Pansy sonrió de manera malvada, era hora de seguir escupiendo veneno.

-porque si no, Lucius se enterara de la existencia de Rose, ¿te gustaría ver a tu hija mestiza retorcerse bajo la maldición cruciatus? Creo que es la que más gusta a Lucius.

-no te atreverías.-hablo Hermione con miedo, si Parkinson hablaba era el fin.-durante mucho tiempo has callado.

-las cosas cambian querida Granger, a Lucius no le agradaría saber que has tenido una hija de Draco, los mestizos le dan asco imagínate los sangre sucia, tienes medio año.-Hermione abrió la boca.-si dentro de ese tiempo no lo has logrado, puedes pensar en huir o sino quedarte, con el riesgo de afrontar las consecuencias.


	7. la voz de la conciencia

La voz de la conciencia.

Pasaron quince días mas para que Pansy pudiera volver al trabajo, en todo ese lapso de tiempo pensó seriamente que Lucius ya tenía un reemplazo para ella tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, los días en que no fue a trabajar fueron un duro tormento, no porque estuviera enamorada de Lucius, sino porque necesitaba salir de Malfoy Manior, su prisión para ella, en esos días considero azkaban como una dulzura comparada con su casa.

Cuando recibió la lechuza de Lucius informándola que la quería el lunes a primera hora no supo qué hacer, si reír o llorar porque al fin se liberaría de su prisión, luego volvió a leer la carta algo el aprecio extraño, iba dirigida a un simple trabajador la dedicatoria no decía nada parecido a ''estimada Pansy'' más bien decía ''señora Malfoy'' Pansy no fue capaz de tomarle demasiada importancia.

Ese lunes se levanto de especial buen humor, no por volver a la empresa, sino porque Draco se había marchado de nuevo, eso cada vez la ponía demasiado contenta no era capaz de negarlo se vistió rápido, tomo solamente un vaso de jugo como desayuno y apareció en la empresa a eso de las siete cuarenta y cinco, saludo a todos demasiado sonriente y al llegar a la oficina de Lucius Johnny estaba trabajando fuera hecho todo un desastre con la computadora y unos papeles.

-hola Johnny.-saludo Pansy con especial entusiasmo.

-que hay. -respondió Johnny con bastante mal humor.

Pansy frunció el entrecejo, al parecer Johnny estaba batallando de nuevo con las altas tareas que Lucius le encargaba, dejo su bolso a un lado sentándose junto a él con afán de ayudarlo.

-mira.-Johnny le dijo un poco calmado.-se que quieres ayudarme pero tengo que hacerlo solo, él se daría cuenta que me ayudaste y a mí me ira peor…créeme no sabes la clase de suegro que tienes ahora sé porque ha estado tanto tiempo solo.

Pansy negó con la cabeza, sabia que a ella Lucius no le diría nada por ayudarlo así que insistió.

-vamos déjame algunos folders, ¿no creo que tu solo puedas con ese altero?

Johnny la miro con ojos de perro degollado, dejo de hacerse del rogar y acabo aceptando su ayuda todo porque necesitaba tener listos esos documentos para las cuatro de la tarde si no podía despedirse de su empleo y lo peor aun…de Oxford.

Pansy tomo los folder sin permiso, volvió a tomar su bolso cuando tuvo su mano en el picaporte de la puerta le extraño saber que estaba bien sellada, espero a que Johnny desapareciera, saco su varita y murmuro en voz baja.

-aloho mora.

Pronto deseo no haberlo hecho, apenas abrió la puerta descubrió a Lucius con una compañera del colegio, la recordaba bastante bien: Astoria Greengrass ; ella estaba tumbada en el escritorio boca abajo y Lucius la tomaba firmemente de las caderas, Astoria fue la primera en verla, su primera reacción fue lanzarle una sonrisa cínica mientras que Lucius no hallaba ni que hacer; quiso detenerla ya era tarde, Pansy se fue corriendo a los baños ahí cerró la puerta bajo seguro y magia rompiendo a llorar como una idiota.

Se encerró en un cubículo esperando a sacar todo lo que tenia dentro, coraje, odio, frustración, en fin bastantes sentimientos, apenas salió se dirigió al lavamanos para echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

-¿creo que eso es obvio no Pansy?

Pansy volteo hacia la puerta, seguía como la dejo totalmente sellada entonces se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al verse ella misma en el espejo sonriéndose. Llego a la conclusión de que todo era más que un simple sueño, todos ven su propio reflejo…pero nadie habla con él.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, topando con las puertas de los cubículos mirando hacia el espejo con el rostro totalmente desencajado.

-n…no lo entiendo.-murmuro para sí misma.-se supone que yo no estoy loca.

El reflejo soltó una breve carcajada.

-no estás loca Pansy.-su voz le recordó a la de Luna Loovegod.-estas tan cuerda como yo, solo qué la única diferencia que hay es que soy tú conciencia.

Genial, llego a la conclusión de que necesitaba ver a un psiquiatra esto no estaba normal, seguro eran las primeros síntomas de la locura.

-te repito que no estás loca, solo acudí a ti en momentos de necesidad y pues…aquí me tienes.

Pansy camino poco a poco hasta los lavamanos.

-¿Por qué te necesito según tu?

El reflejo ¡perdón! Su conciencia volvió a sonreír ¿a caso no se daba cuenta todavía? Era obvio que no.

-estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con Lucius, a mi también me gusta, es un hombre guapísimo y no se merece estar solito.

Pansy ahora si dejo caer la quijada ¡¿desde cuándo se creería con derecho de decirle que le gustaba!? En primer lugar había dos razones bastante importantes para negar eso primera: que estaba casada, segunda: Lucius era su suegro ¡no se enamoran entre familia! ¿o sí? Pero la pregunta más importante aquí era ¿Por qué si de tantos casos en un millón la premiada tuvo que ser ella?

-eso no es cuestión de estadísticas ni nada, el punto es…

-el punto es que tu desaparecerás y yo volveré a mi nueva vida…

-¿aunque sea miserable?

Pansy se quedo callada, al menos de tanta locura esa era la única verdad que decía, si desde que se caso con Draco su vida se había vuelto una total miseria

-¿lo ves? Me das la razón, ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude un poco? Así alejaras a Draco de ti, y de paso a la perra de Greengrass?

-estás loca.

-y tu enamorada de tu suegro.

Pansy no pudo mas tomo su frasco de maquillaje atestándolo contra el espejo, obviamente el cristal se dividió en pedazos grandes, medianos, pequeños y más pequeños.

-estúpida conciencia.-murmuro antes de salir del baño.


	8. Asco

Asco

Luego de lo que le paso en el baño Pansy no tuvo muchos ánimos por volver a la oficina, pensó que Lucius la tacharía de ingenua o de algo peor, mejor para ahorrarse la vergüenza prefirió volver a su casa, necesitaba descansar; analizar todas y cada una de las cosas que le sucedieron aquella mañana en la que sinceramente creyó volverse loca, sólo rogaba a Merlín que ese tipo de acontecimientos no volvieran a pasarle.

Llegó a su casa tumbándose en el primer sofá que tuvo a su alcance, de la mesita que estaba a un lado de ella cogió una jarra con zumo de naranja sirviéndose un vaso lleno, bebió un poco del líquido saboreando el jugo antes de tragarlo y sentir como pasaba poco a poco por su garganta humedeciendo todo lo que encontró a su alcance.

Puso el vaso de nuevo junto la jarra dedicándose solamente a pensar: Lucius y Astoria, juntos en una situación no muy cómoda para una ''señorita'' ¡bah! Que señorita ni que nada, si Astoria Greengrass distaba mucho de serlo después de que durante todo el séptimo curso estuvo rogándole a Draco, y a Zabini y hasta estuvo a punto de quitarle el prometido a su propia hermana, se trataba de Theodore Nott; un chico listo que usó todas sus habilidades para evitar caer en sus redes.

El cansancio terminó venciéndola, necesitaba dormir, dejó sus pertenencias en la sala y se dirigió a su habitación; tumbándose en la cama muerta de sueño, apenas su cabeza toco la almohada se dejo caer en el más profundo sueño.

Entre tanto Draco acababa de arribar de nuevo a la casa, su viaje había sido cancelado, sinceramente no tenía ganas de ver ni a Hermione ni a Rose, prefirió regresar a Malfoy manior, apenas entró vio las cosas de su esposa en la sala; entonces apareció Alina, la elfina de su esposa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La elfina se quedó parada en su mismo sitio durante diez minutos siendo apenas observada por el amo.

-¿y tú?-se dirigió Draco despectivamente a ella.-¿Qué se supone que haces?

La elfina miró a Draco con un poco de miedo.

-n…nada mí señor.- habló con su habitual voz chillona.-pero Alina quiere saber sí puede ser útil al amo.

Draco dejo correr una tenue sonrisa.

-de hecho sí ¿en dónde está tú ama?

Alina se quedó un rato callada, las órdenes de la ama Pansy fueron claras: no permitir que la molestaran, mas sin embargo se veía en una situación crítica, sabía que sí desobedecía a Pansy quizás podría sufrir un castigo por parte de ella, ya los conocía no eran tan terribles…pero sí se atrevía a desobedecer al amo; sencillamente no se atrevía a hacerlo

Sin más remedio Alina le fue cediendo paso mientras que uno de sus dedos esqueléticos apuntaba a Draco hacía las escaleras. Draco las subió sin chistar, caminando a la habitación de Pansy, una vez ahí giro la perilla el silencio era lo único que reinaba en ese lugar, las cortinas del dósel de la cama estaban todas corridas para evitar la entrada de la molesta luz del sol, Draco siguió avanzando; se metió entre ellas descubriendo al fin a su esposa dormida profundamente.

Draco se sentó en la cama, en todo el año que tenían juntos jamás recordó haber dormido siquiera una noche con Pansy, era normal que a esas alturas ya estuviera acostumbrado a hacer como que no tenía esposo, pero ahora que veía las cosas más turbias con su padre pensó que no era mal momento para dulcificar su comportamiento con su mujer, a parte que Granger empezaba a ponerse melosa.

Deslizó una mano dentro de las sábanas permitiéndose acariciar una de sus piernas. Se estremeció al sentir el contacto, justo como la recordaba, cálida, tersa, suave, Pansy tenía una piel mucho más suave que la de Hermione, siguió acariciando hasta llegar más arriba, estuvo a punto de llegar a su parte íntima Pansy despertó tirando de su mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó sobresaltada a esas horas ya hacia a Draco fuera del país, con Granger como compañera.- ¿No se supone que tenías un viaje de negocios?

Draco sonrió, no esperaba que Pansy tuviera tan buena memoria, se puso en pie caminando hacia el ventanal con las manos en los bolsillos.

-sí, pero a última hora decidí cancelar.

-¿Puedo saber porqué?-Pansy ya se había salido de las sábanas.

Draco no dijo nada, siguió con la vista fija hacia la nada mientras que su esposa se sentaba en el banquito del peinador retocándose el peinado y el maquillaje.

-Simplemente porque no me dio la gana.-Pansy lo miró de reojo.-quiero pasar tiempo contigo amor.

Pansy no hizo nada más que quedarse callada, no podía creer que Draco fuera tan cínico como para decirle ese tipo de cosas cuando en el fondo, bien sabía que solo eran puras actuaciones, lo bueno es que ya no las creía.

-Pues yo aquí francamente no te necesito.-Draco se giro.-y tú a mí tampoco entonces ¿ para qué fingimos Draco? Ya es del dominio público tu relación adultera con Granger y me vienes con esas cosas, ¡Por Merlín!

Draco se tallo la cara con las manos, sí, eso podía ser cierto, como también era que todavía seguían siendo marido y mujer.

-Ya sé porque lado vas Pansy, la respuesta es no, como te dije nos casamos para toda la vida.

Pansy esta vez ya estaba cansada, quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una buena vez.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Draco? Dímelo tú porque sinceramente yo no te entiendo, tienes una familia con Hermione…

-¡Con Granger yo no tengo nada!-Draco se acercó de dos zancadas a Pansy tirándola a la cama violentamente, Pansy no hizo otra cosa más que parpadear.-Rose es solamente hija de Hermione, no mía ¿Entiendes?

Draco se acerco a los labios de Pansy, ella fue más rápida, le escupió un ojo; en lo que se liberaba de Draco aprovecho para darle una cachetada, el impacto fue tan fuerte que logró reventarle el labio, Pansy se quedó en su sitio esperando la reacción de Draco, se sorprendió al verlo tan aparentemente tranquilo.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer cariño?-Draco tomó con fuerza su mentón.-me das lástima.

-Y tu asco.


	9. Confesión

Confesión

Hacía un buen clima en Londres, en su soledad de Malfoy Manior Pansy pensó que quizás no sería mala idea ir al callejón Diagon a dar un pequeño paseo entre sus empedradas y apretadas calles de un ir y venir de magos, mestizos y muggles. Dejó a un lado corazón de bruja que relataba con lujo de detalles la boda de Blaise Zabinni y Millicent Bulstrode, a cada nota de Sketter, no podía evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de los labios, como siempre, esa mujer se caracterizaba por ser insípida y estúpida, en sus notas no había mucha congruencia, siempre empezaba un tema y lo acababa hablando de otra cosa, un ejemplo era esa columna donde describía tontamente el atuendo de la novia comparándolo con el ''enorme candelabro de cristal que cuelga en la sala de los Malfoy'' Un candelabro nada tenía que ver, pero en fin Sketter era y seguiría siendo escritora del profeta hasta que alguien mejor apareciera brindando por fin columnas realmente buenas y por supuesto, dignas de leer.

También recordó que habían pasado solamente dos meses desde la última vuelta que dio a la compañía, y fue la última porque Draco se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a hacer que Lucius terminara por despedirla, el siguiente paso fue obligarla a estar juntos consumando así el matrimonio y entonces adiós a las esperanzas que Pansy tenía de un divorcio rápido y seguro, estaba cien por ciento segura que ahora con el matrimonio totalmente consumado sería más difícil que el ministerio le cediese una nueva audiencia. Pero en fin tenía que intentarlo procuraría no quedar tan rápidamente embarazada así sería un peso menos de encima, sin hijos, todo sería mucho más fácil; al menos para ella.

El sonido de los tacones era lo único que se escuchaba alrededor del living de Malfoy Manior, Pansy subía las escaleras con demasiada lentitud, ahora que estaba como antes los días eran más largos, se cansaba de hacer lo mismo, en Londres casi no tenía amigas a quien visitar la mayoría vivían fuera del país o unas andaban de luna de miel como Daphne y Theo. Esa situación no hacía otra cosa que agrandar la soledad que sentía y la necesidad de compañía en ella era cada vez más grande, más necesaria y más desesperante.

Justo en esos momentos un chillido de lechuza interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella salió de sus cavilaciones y corrió directamente hacia la ventana, el animal depositó una carta sobre un tazón de porcelana francesa quedándose parado en este deteniéndose solamente con las pequeñas patas bien aferradas a lo que eran las orillas sin despegar sus redondos y brillantes ojos de Pansy.

La sonrisa de Pansy no se hizo esperar, la carta venía de Daphne acababa de regresar de su luna de miel hacía unos días y quería verla en el callejón Diagon para charlar. Pansy no esperó ni un segundo más, colocó unos knuts en el bolsillo de terciopelo dorado que el animal traía colgado de la pata derecha y emprendió velozmente el camino hacia su recamara buscando entre aquel mar de ropa algo adecuado para la ocasión hasta que al fin lo encontró se trataba de manga corta en color gris, hasta las rodillas y un poco de vuelo en lo que venía a ser la falda, lo combinó con unos zapatos de tacón blancos, antes de salir retocó su maquillaje aplicando solamente maquillaje, delineador, rímel y un poco de labial en los labios para hacerlos mas acentuados.

Antes de salir sintió que abrían la puerta, se dio la media vuelta y descubrió a Draco justamente tras ella observándola detenidamente.

― ¿A dónde se supone que vas tan arreglada?―Draco intentó tomarla de la cintura, Pansy caminó hasta la cama dejando a Draco sonriendo estúpidamente. ― ¿Qué? ¡Vamos! ¿No me digas que sigues enojada conmigo?―Dijo mirándole con falsa dulzura, Pansy por su parte solo optó por ignorarlo. ―Bueno, como tú quieras, solo te recuerdo que tenemos cena en casa de los Bower, ya sabes, acabo de hacer unas sociedad con él, dicen que es conveniente estar con el viejo Bower en esos casos, y quiero que me acompañes.

Pansy se quedó mirando a Draco mas fríamente que nunca, jamás se cansaría de repetirse a sí misma cuanto le odiaba, a cada que o veía sentía la rabia invadir todos y cada uno de sus rincones más lejanos hasta llenarla por completo, era desesperante tratar con Draco, así como resignarse a vivir el resto de sus días a lado de un ser tan insípido como ese.

― ¿A qué hora será la dichosa cena? ― Pansy comprendió que no le quedaba de otra, era mejor seguirle la corriente, a fin de cuentas había pasado ya un año con él en ese peso, nada podía importar ya, solo lo hacía por tapar las apariencias, fingir delante de esa sociedad llena de escoria que eran el matrimonio perfecto y que su vida era tan feliz y plena como la había soñado, diría que Malfoy manior era el hogar perfecto cuando en realidad no era más que una prisión semejante o peor que Azkaban. Y Draco era el dementor que se entretenía chupando todas las energías positivas que pudiese tener.

Draco se quedó más tranquilo, él también sabía que eso no eran más que puras apariencias, siempre el mundo de él y el de ella fueron tan semejantes, siempre aparentando con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro algo que nunca sería, pero de todos modos nada podía hacer, se casó con Pansy sin quererla, apenas durante ese primer año de matrimonio podían estarse soportando y a duras penas aguantando verse.

A su mente llegó Hermione, ella fue su amante durante siete largos años, de esa relación nació esa mestiza por la que no sentía ningún tipo de cariño más que solamente asco, se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla procreado, cada que veía Rose le recordaba que su sangre ya no era tan pura como antes y todo por haberla tenido con una sangre sucia, todo fue culpa de un momento de pasión en el que ni uno ni otro se cuidaron como debían y el resultado fue Rose Granger. Salió pronto de sus cavilaciones solo porque vio a Pansy caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

― A las once ¿Podrás estar para esas horas?

Antes de seguir su camino Pansy tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.

― Por supuesto, solo espero que no seas tú quien llegue tarde.

Draco esta vez dejó escapar una carcajada, obviamente no llegaría tarde cuando sabía que ese era el negocio de su vida, el que le daría la fortuna más grande que jamás hubiese soñado; con ese maldito negocio cumplía sus más caras ambiciones, todo gracias a Peter Bower. Había tenido que hacer de todo con tal de lograr que el viejo zorro se animase a hacer una maldita sociedad, incluso tuvo que dejar mal parado a su propio padre con tal de lograr esa alianza que tanto dinero le proporcionaría en un futuro, estaba seguro de haber hecho la grande, con ese negocio y unos dos o tres mas y viviría bien para el resto de sus días sin tener que pisar esa empresa que su padre se empeñaba en mantener en el mundo muggle.

― No se diga más. ― Draco acercó hacia así a Pansy, esta solo se removía como una fiera entre sus brazos mientras que él lo único que hacía era sostenerla más fuerte. ― Estaré aquí mas tardar a las siete, si vas a salir procura no llegar demasiado tarde ¿Quieres? Necesito lucirte hermosa, radiante como lo he venido haciendo estos últimos meses.

Una vez que dejó de removerse Draco consideró soltarla.

― No tienes la menor idea del asco que me das.-Pansy se abrazaba a sí misma frotándose los brazos, seguro esos apretones le dejarían marcas las cuales tendrían que ser cubiertas con maquillaje. ― Pero en fin, es como tú dices, no he sido para ti más que un maniquí al que te ha encantado vestir y presumir para quedar bien.

― Recuerda también que con esto no solamente gano yo sino tu también, tendrías mas lujos. Mas joyas, mas ropa; en un resumen bien acertado más dinero del que podrías pensar, lo tendrás hasta para aventarlo al aire. Sí quieres pero esta noche te quiero bella, dispuesta y con la boca cerrada.

Pansy volvió a separarse bruscamente de Draco, con la respiración agitada aparto de sus rostro algunos cabellos que se habían adherido a él gracias al sudor, al esfuerzo que ponía por quitárselo de encima, todo eso se estaba convirtiendo en una eterna tortura que no parecía tener fin .Todo gracias a la ambición de su propia familia que se propuso no ceder hasta ver convertida a su única hija en la señora Malfoy sin importar lo que probablemente sufría con los meses o con los años.

― ¿Puedo irme? ― Pansy tomó su bolso, caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta.- ¿O es que tienes algo más que decir?

― No, que tengas suerte con nuestra querida Daph cariño.

Pansy se volvió una última vez, luego volvió hacia adelante para caminar por las escaleras hasta llegar a la chimenea, se metió dentro de ella con las palabras de Draco taladrándole los oídos, aún no comprendía porque le afectaban todavía las palabras de Draco, se sospechaba lo que Draco pudo hacer para echarse definitivamente a Bower a la bolsa y eso la llenaba de un terror que ni ella misma lo podía comprender, en pocas palabras calificaba a Draco como un pequeño monstro, una pequeñísima copia de Lucius Malfoy.

Se dejó envolver por aquella firme masa de fuego color esmeralda que empezaba a transportarla a una velocidad increíble al ministerio de magia, apareció envuelta en una nube de humo del mismo color en una de sus chimeneas y salió de ahí sacudiendo sus ropas, las cuales quedaron levemente cubiertas de hollín.

Siguió caminando por las concurridas calles del callejón hasta toparse con la alegre fachada del restaurante donde se vería con Daphne, a lo lejos pudo ver la frágil y blanca mano de su amiga agitarse tan rápidamente que parecía que se le desencajaría la muñeca del brazo de un momento a otro, ella devolvió el saludo discretamente y avanzó hacia adelante internándose en el local.

Daphne se puso de pie para encontrar a la que fue su amiga durante mas de diez años, Pansy la recibió dándole un caluroso abrazo y un par de besos en ambas mejillas al estilo francés.

― ¡Que alegría me da verte de nuevo Pansy! ― Daphne seguía cogida de las manos de Pansy. ― No sabes las ansias que tenía por verte, apenas he regresado esta mañana y lo primero que hice fue correr a la biblioteca para escribirte.

― Me alegra que me hayas tomado en cuenta Daph. ―Pansy alzó la mano llamando a un mesero. ― ¿Y qué tal la luna de miel? Supongo que Theo te ha de haber tratado como toda una reina.

Daphne se carcajeó, pero lejos de parecer que se reía, parecía que estaba emitiendo suaves chillidos.

― Mejor que como a una reina eso te lo puedo asegurar, ¡ay Pansy fueron los once meses más felices de mi vida! ― Al parecer Daphne recordó que Pansy también estaba casada. ― ¿Y tu como vas con Draco?

La sonrisa se borró al instante del rostro de Pansy, la única que sabía verdaderamente la situación del matrimonio era Daphne y no podía dejar de sentirse mal por ella y de odiar a Draco por preferir a una sangre sucia que a la misma Pansy, no lo terminaba d entender, cuando iban a casarse los dos se veían tan felices que parecía que todo iría viento en popa, pero cuando pasaron los dos primeros meses aún recordaba aquella visita que Pansy le había hecho con los ojos hinchados porque pasó la noche anterior hecha un mar de lágrimas pues se acaba de enterar de la relación que Draco sostenía con Hermione Granger.

Se sentía terriblemente egoísta al platicarle de su inmensa felicidad a sabiendas que ella no era ni la cuarta parte de lo feliz que ella era, y eso le hacía sentirse a la vez triste.

― Perdóname. ― Se apresuró cuando se hubo dado cuenta del error. ― No quise ser impertinente…

― No tienes porque sentirte mal, al contrario siendo tu feliz no debería importarte el hecho de que yo no lo sea, es tu felicidad Daph, es tu dicha y considero seriamente injusto el que tengas que reprimirla por mí, en todo caso soy yo quien te debería pedir disculpas por la cara de velorio que he puesto.

Ambas se sonrieron un rato, en ese mismo rato un flash las hizo dirigir su atención hacia una mujer rubia, con el cabello recogido, ojos verdes, gafas y ese horrible traje verde de terciopelo que siempre se echaba encima.

― ¡Que conmovedor momento no lo creen! ― Chilló Rita Skeeter. ― Pansy Malfoy y Daphne Nott conversando en un café, será la primera página del profeta, y también de corazón de bruja.

Daphne con todas sus ganas hubiese querido echársele encima a esa horripilante guacamaya con lentes, pero Pansy fue más consciente, la calmó poniendo una mano sobre la de ella.

― Tranquila Daph, nosotras somos lo que todo el mundo nos llama. ― Se volvió mirando a Skeeter con cierta malicia. ― Señoras, eso justamente, ¿A Caso crees que sería útil malgastar nuestras energías con gente tan incompetente como Skeeter? Yo por mi parte diría que no.

Skeeter comprendió el comentario, aunque eso le dolió fue suficiente para hacer una mala mueca y alejarse de la mesa dando grandes pasos hacia la salida del loca, aunque por otro lado también se iba satisfecha ya que obtuvo lo que quería.

― ¡Merlín todavía no me explico cómo es que no la han corrido del maldito profeta! ― Vociferó Daphne todavía enojada. ― ¿Qué no tiene más cosas que hacer? por otro lado. ¿No vas a ir a la reunión que hay en casa de los Bower esta noche?

Pansy se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, era todo un alivio el que Daphne también fuera así no tendría porque soportar sola los comentarios insípidos de Kiki Bower.

― Sí, Draco me acabó de dar la noticia justo antes de venir a verte.

Daphne le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, también había otra cosa que la orilló a citarla en ese restaurante. Se trataba de Astoria, no sabía todavía porque cuando una noticia tenía que ver con su hermana menor tenía consecuencias malas. Pero de todos modos tenía que decírselo.

― Oye, ¿Ya has sabido lo último de mi hermana?

Pansy dejó en paz su taza de café para poner más atención a Daphne.

― No, ¿Y que con ella?

― Apenas nos enteramos que sostiene una relación con tu suegro, según ella dice que si todo marcha como hasta ahora se convertirá en la nueva señora Malfoy; digo no es que no me agrade pero te imaginas ¿Mi hermana como madrastra de Draco?

A esas alturas Pansy se quedó completamente muda esperaba que Daphne le dijese cualquier cosa menos eso. Sentía dentro de ella una infinidad de sentimientos: tristeza, rabia, celos, dolor.

Y si encima le añadía el hecho de que estaba empezando a ver a Lucius no solo ya como su suegro; sino también como hombre no hacía otra cosa que agravar la magnitud de las cosas. Sabía que esto que sentía con respecto a Lucius estaba mal, completamente mal pero el caso es que las cosas ya estaban hechas y no hayaba la manera de sacarse a su suegro de la cabeza.

― ¿Pansy? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pansy salió de su mundo, miró fijamente a Daphne y sin que ella misma lo quisiera sus ojos estaban empezando a inundarse de lágrimas.

― No puedo más Daph. Siento que todo esto va matarme de un momento a otro, te juro que he intentado matar ese maldito sentimiento que crece dentro de mi día con día, desde que no lo veo siento desesperaciones, ansias, me voy a volver loca cuando sigua con esta situación tan…tan.. tan…

― Pansy ¿Puedes decirme de que diablos me estás hablando? Estoy empezando a asustarme, nunca te había visto tan exaltada.

Pansy levantó su rostro; permitiéndole ver a Daphne sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados y el delineador manchándole la cara gracias a las lágrimas.

― Me enamoré de él.

Daphne al saberlo se dejó ir hacia atrás completamente pasmada, nunca creyó escuchar semejante disparate por boca de Pansy, ahora sí que ella estaba en un serio aprieto.


	10. masoquista

Masoquista

Pansy siguió llorando mientras Daphne la miraba totalmente callada, desde que le confesó que estaba enamorada de Lucius no fue capaz de decirle nada ni siquiera para consolarla, no lo hizo por tomarlo como ofensa para Astoria, sino porque consideraba que muchas veces era mejor dejar a las personas desahogarse y sacar lo que tenían dentro sin estar escuchando las estupideces que muchas veces solían decir los demás y entre esos ''demás se incluía ella. Por eso es que dejó que Pansy llorase todo lo que quisiera.

A fin de cuentas ya tendría tiempo para platicarle como fueron surgiendo las cosas, ratos libres los iba a tener de sobra, de eso estaba segura. Pasaron quince minutos el tiempo suficiente para que Pansy se controlara una vez controlada lo que hizo fue esbozar una tenue sonrisa que demostraba fácilmente lo tonta que se sentía en esos momentos.

― ¿A que te he hecho pasar un mal rato con mis gimoteos no? ― Cuestionó Pansy un tanto avergonzada, nunca había llorado de esa manera por un hombre, o al menos no por Draco. Razón de sobra para sentirse más completamente miserable.

Daphne cogió su mano a la vez que ella también sonreía, ella no pensaba que le hubiese hecho pasar un mal rato, al contrario; se sentía contenta de que al menos le hubiese tenido demasiada confianza como para contarle algo de esa magnitud, esas cosas estaba segura que no se las soltaba a una persona así como así, prefería guardarlo mejor para aquellos libros gruesos de hojas amarillas; que se escribían por las noches y que la mayoría de las personas comúnmente llamaban diarios.

Le gustaba ese modo que tenía Pansy, desde chicas siempre habían sido bastante unidas y la verdad, es que se contaban hasta sus mas intimas cosas sin importar nada, sabían confiar una en la otra y viceversa. Con la certeza de que no serían traicionadas. Eso era lo que más satisfacía al final.

― ¿Debes estar de broma verdad? ― Preguntó Daphne frunciendo el ceño. ― Pansy, hemos sido amigas desde hace años, no debería darte vergüenza. Me has contado cosas mucho más complicadas que esta y créeme cuando te digo que eso no va a ser motivo para dejar de hablarte. Al contrario, es ahora cuando mas quiero darte mi apoyo porque sé que pasas momentos nada agradables sobre todo con el imbécil de Draco.

Pansy se sentía tranquila en eses aspecto, Daphne tenía bastante razón en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era tener a alguien con quien pudiera confiar. Cosa que difícilmente podía lograrse, pero con Daphne no tenía miedo para abrir la boca. Y sí en otra de las cosas en las que Daphne estaba acertada era en eso de que le había contado cosas más intimas.

― No sé cómo le voy a hacer Daphne, he querido sacármelo de la cabeza pero simplemente no puedo, mientras más trato…

― Y mientras más trates, mas te lo clavarás dentro, Pansy ¿No crees que sería mejor si se lo dices? Quizás así no te sentirías tan mal.

Pansy apenas terminó de hablar sintió como todo dentro de ella empezaba a tambalearse, ya podía ver la cara de Lucius cuando se lo dijera, seguramente la tacharía de arribista cosa que no quería que pasara. Pensaba que para evitarse de problemas lo mejor era quedarse callada, así al menos no incluiría a segundos y terceros en sus locuras.

Era mejor quedarse ese sentimiento para sí misma, a fin de cuentas había comprendido que jamás podría llegar a tener algo con Lucius por muy certero que eso fuese siempre habría algo que los separara y ese algo tenía un nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy.

― ¿Para que Daphne? ― Pansy azotó la mesa con su mano. ― ¿De que me servirá decirle eh? Lo único que causaré será solamente mi propia autodestrucción, no creo que después de decirle semejante disparate a Lucius quiera que siga como esposa de su hijo ¡Solamente imagínatelo! Quedaré ante todos como una puta, eso es lo que no estoy dispuesta a permitir, durante un año he podido soportar los desplantes de Draco ganándome la lastima como quieras decirlo de la ''sociedad''. Que por el momento me tiene en el papel de mártir, no estoy dispuesta a perderlo solo por una simple locura de un rato Daphne, eso ni loca. Prefiero el calvario que sufrió día con día conviviendo con Draco a ser señalada por todos.

Daphne se quedó con la boca abierta ante las últimas palabras de Pansy, apenas podía creerlo, era mucho más terca de lo que ella pensó. Con esas ideas lo primero que lograba era ser más infeliz de lo que ya era.

― ¿Y mientras que? ¿Piensas vivir el esto de tu vida lamentándote?

― Mejor cambiemos de tema si.-Pansy se rascó la cabeza mirando hacia todos lados esperando encontrar algún otro tema para cambiar la conversación. ― ¿Y ya sabes que vas a ponerte para hoy en la noche?

Daphne meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Como siempre queriendo darle salida a los problemas a costa de lo que fuese, aun de su propia felicidad. Pero en fin allá ella.

― No, de hecho quería ver si me acompañabas con Madame Malkin para comprar unos vestidos.

― Te acompaño.

Pansy y Daphne caminaron unos locales más arriba hasta dar con el de Madame Malkin, al entrar vieron a la modista trabajando con una niña haciéndole su túnica de Hogwarts. Comprendieron que tendrían que esperar turno, y se sentaron en unas butacas tomando un ejemplar de corazón de bruja para matar el tiempo en lo que la modista terminaba con la niña, que no dejaba de quejarse por los pinchazos de las agujas.

― ¿Así que al fin se casaron Blaise y Millicent? ― Preguntó Daphne hojeando sin interés su revista.

― Sí, la boda fue ayer, por supuesto estuvo ahí todo mago que pudiese considerarse puro y uno que otro reportero del profeta. Al menos entre tanto arguende tengo que decir que Blaise y Milli se veían muy contentos, se nota que serán un gran matrimonio.

Ambas se sonrieron y dirigieron nuevamente sus miradas a las revistas, al fin madame Malkin había terminado con la niña, una vez libre se dirigió ahora a ellas.

― ¿Y bien queridas en que puedo ayudarles?-Preguntó mientras ponía prendas en algunos maniquíes y salía de la tienda para colocarlos en el exterior.

― Necesitamos algunos vestidos, tenemos una reunión para la noche y queremos ir presentables

Madame Malkin lo comprendió inmediatamente empezó a trabajar con la tela y las tijeras fabricando un par de vestidos de noche, el primero se trataba de un vestido hasta los pies con mangas de tela en color rojo transparente, con un pequeño saco bordado y una cinta alrededor a juego de adorno. Ese sería el de Pansy.

Mientras que el otro se trataba de algo azul con estampado de flores, llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía destellos plateados en la parte que pertenecía a la cintura y escote en forma de ''v'' era el de Daphne quien quería ir elegante pero no tan cubierta como Pansy, pensaba que nunca estaba de mas enseñar algo de piel.

Después de salir del local cada quien se dirigió a su casa prometiendo verse para la noche en la mansión de los Bower.


End file.
